This study attempts to assess the relation of depressed mood to some function of progesterone/estradiol in 3 groups of women: mesntruating, menopausal and postpartum. It attempts to view this relationship in a larger framework in which progesterone is regarded as a mineralcorticoid. The basic assumption is that an individual's position on a dysphoria/euphoria continuum is given by some function of her mineralcorticoid/glucocorticoid secretion rate. This study has already assessed a group of menstruating young women at 3 points during a single menstrual cycle and is attempting to relate the endocrine data relevant psychological metameters. Menopausal women have also been assessed to date. Methodology necessary for the larger hypothesis (i.e., mineralcorticoid/glucocorticoid) is presently being set up. More menopausal women will be studied. Post partum reactions will be assessed during the next grant year.